A Bard's Tale
by Hemlok
Summary: A half elf bard looks for her place in the world of Everquest. She finds her light in the darkness. Sorry bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Everquest nor do I make any profit from this. Just love playing the game.

A Bards Tale

She looks out over the town of Freeport from her perch on the wall above the guards. It seems so peaceful. Who would have thought a place so quiet could bring such pain and desolation to an individual. She hops off

the wall and walks past the gate guard. She thought herself marginally lucky that the other part of her nature was high elf not dark elf. This allow her freedom of movement that being part dark elf would not. Her face and figure showed the duality of her nature. Long slightly sharp features and the pointed ears of her elven nature. The rounded more solid build of her human half. She moves with fluidity of one heritage and the strong assurance of the other.

The memories of her past surface, as she walk the familiar streets. Her perspective changing from the weary cynic she had become to the frightened child she had been. The streets were now filled with the dangers that came with being a a half-breed outcast of two worlds. She sees again the the looks that her exotic looks bring out , the baser elements of the male citizens and the scorn of the female ones. Looks never showing what she craves most from them, acceptance. She shakes her head to to clear the fog of the past and rejoins the present. Still she cannot forget the mother who who left her alone to often for safety's sake or the elven father who didn't stay around long enough to learn of her existence.

She walks up the incline to North Freeport and around the buildings to the bards guild. She hears her fellow bards enjoying each others company and music. She hesitates to enter even though she knows she would be welcome. She has never been comfortable among her peers. She has always felt like she was standing on the edge of a fire, close enough to feel the heat but not close enough to be warmed. She has traveled the out lying lands of East Commons , West Commons and Northern Ro. She has even visited the lush forests lands of her wood elf cousins. To no avail, she is still lost. She wonders if there is anywhere in this land she belongs.

When she first became a bard she chose a name she hoped would reflect her inner self. She learned to sing with a light and magic voice that could bring tears of joy or sorrow to her audience. Her instrument of choice was played with a mastery few could equal. In battle her weapon was a blur of speed and death. Ever welcomed in groups, she preferred to solo. Always alone even in crowds. She likes the quiet solitude of the night .

Turning from the sound of enjoyment , she walks to the Jade Tiger where she kept a room for when she was in town. She sleeps through the night with no reoccurrences of the ghosts from her past. In the morning she thanked the inn keeper for the meal, she had just eaten. She hands the matron enough gold to ensure the preferential treatment in the future she enjoys.

She heads to the book hidden just outside Freeport to the moon, to get to the Bazaar. Everything for sale, trade or barter and no questions asked, Her kind of place. Her purse well hidden and her weapon close by, she shoulders her bag of weapons and oddities she hopes to sell to replenish her depleted resources. As she finally finds her way to the Bazaar, she sees an unusual sight. Two dark elf's of some means and no small weaponry. The casualness of their attitude coupled with the air of self assurance and danger. Marked them as warriors, the familiarity and something else marked them as lovers. As a bard she had learned early to read people.

Still it was more subtle that told they were lovers. A slight lingering of a touch, a slight softness in an otherwise harsh voice , easily missed if one didn't look very closely.

She new to give these two plenty of space, they belonged to one of the bigger dark guilds. As she walked cautiously past them

trying to reach the inner stalls of the Bazaar. The striking dark elf female waved her over. She hesitated wondering hat she could possibly want with her. The dark elf introduces herself as Ravenhex and her dark lover as Defile. She turns to the wary young bard and says "Fear not little sister we mean you no harm, I wish only to make you an offer. I see in you the muted darkness all our guild mates share."

Defile then speaks " Yes dark sister we extend an offer for you to join us. You have only to take it."

The young bard stared at them in astonishment at the offer. She wavers until she looks into their eyes and sees not the cold night she expected but the warm welcoming darkness that drives away the harsh cold light of her reality. With the vanishing of the last unwelcome illumination of her soul. She takes the out stretched hand of the enveloping night. By doing so Silvermyst found her place in the world.


End file.
